


You're makin' me high

by asamandra



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andromaquynh mentioned, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Prompt Fill, The Old Guard Kinkmeme, book of nile mentioned, joe's partners are egoistic assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: How was your date?Nile wanted to know and Joe sighed.Don’t ask!he wrote back.Oh, Joe! So bad?He came, rolled over and fell asleep!Joe texted back.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Other(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/10263.html?thread=3553303#cmt3553303) prompt on The Old Guard Kinkmeme:
> 
> Nicky/Joe & Joe/others - Joe has only had mediocre/unsatisfying sex:
> 
> For a myriad of reasons - inexperienced partners to just plain old selfish d-bags. One time, after the guy came, he rolled over and immediately fell asleep. Like Joe was a repressed housewife from the '50s.
> 
> So Joe keeps his expectations in check when he finally let's the hot Italian guy who has been hitting on him all night take him home.
> 
> Then Joe gets the railing he deserves.

Joe was close, damn close. He threw his head back when Albert groaned, went stiff… and orgasmed. He grabbed Joe’s hips and held him for a long moment. 

“Come on,” Joe moaned but Albert just sighed, pulled back… and slumped down beside him. He breathed hard, a dopey grin on his lips and Joe… Joe was still close.

“Seriously?” he asked and glared at the man beside him. 

Albert looked at him dumbfounded.

“You were finished, weren’t you?” he asked and Joe glared some more before he got up and went to the bathroom. He took care of his problem himself but it was… well… unsatisfying. 

“Fuck,” he muttered when he cleaned his hands and looked in the mirror. “Fuck!” 

He stayed in the bathroom for a few more moments and when he went back to the bedroom he found Albert snoring on his bed. 

“Asshole,” Joe muttered and picked up his clothes. He put them on, searched for his jacket, checked if he had his phone and his keys and went to the door. On his way out he took out his phone and deleted Albert’s number. He never wanted to see that idiot again. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled and a man passing him frowned but Joe kept walking. He had spent minutes on his knees to make it good for that asshat and he… he rolled over and fell asleep. What the fuck? He wasn’t a repressed 50s housewife! 

When his phone beeped he found a message from Nile. 

**How was your date?** she wanted to know and Joe sighed.

 **Don’t ask!** he wrote back. 

**Oh, Joe! So bad?**

**He came, rolled over and fell asleep!** Joe texted back. 

**What an idiot!**

**Yeah** Joe said and put his phone back in his pocket. 

He would never go out ever again. Never!

***

He managed three days. Then Nile bugged him till he went with her to meet the rest of the gang. She said she wouldn’t leave without him and after half an hour of her talking he finally resigned and got dressed.

They went to their favorite club and Andy and Quynh immediately hit the dance floor. Nile and Booker stayed back with Joe. 

“How many were there now?” Booker asked and leaned back in his seat. 

“Seven,” Joe sighed. “Seven awful dates in a row.” 

“Wow,” Booker nodded slowly and raised his glass to take a sip. “That’s awful.” 

“I will never have sex again,” Joe stated. “From now on I will live as a celibate.” And Booker snorted his drink through his nose and almost choked. 

“And you think killing my boyfriend will help with your problem?” Nile grinned and slapped Booker’s back. 

“Why should I be the only one to suffer?” Joe smirked when his eyes fell on a guy leaning against the bar, ordering something to drink. 

“Damn,” he involuntarily muttered and Nile and Booker looked in the same direction as him. 

The man was tall, maybe as tall as him, Joe. He had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and a really impressive nose. And goddamn whas this guy hot. 

“Wow,” Nile said when she spotted the guy, too. “Pity you just decided you’ll never have sex again.” 

Right that moment the guy looked over in their direction and when he realized that they were looking at him, he smiled a crooked smile and saluted at them. Joe’s ears felt hot but he raised his glass, too. 

The man took that as an invitation and came over to them. 

“Oh no,” Joe muttered under his breath and took a sip from his glass. 

“Ciao,” he said. 

“Hi,” Nile smiled at him. And when she realized that Joe just stared she kicked him under the table.

“Ow,” he grunted. “I mean, hi,” he said then. 

“Hi,” Booker said, too, and gestured at an empty place. The man sat down. 

“Nice to meet you,” he said with an adorable Italian accent. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he was hot, no, now he had to have a cute accent as well. Joe was doomed. “My name is Nicky, what is yours?” he said and looked straight at Joe. 

“Joe,” Joe said. “And these here are Nile and Booker.” 

“You’re new here, Nicky,” Nile said and the man turned to her and nodded with a smile. “I’ve never seen you here before.” 

“Yes,” he said. “I just moved here from Rome.” 

“You left Italy to move to London? Voluntarily?” she blurted and Nicky chuckled slightly. 

“The job,” he said to her but his eyes darted back to Joe every now and then. 

“Same,” Nile said. “But Chicago’s not that much better than London. Well, as for the weather, you know.” 

“Our Joe here is from Amsterdam,” Booker grinned. 

“So, no Londoner here at the table?” Nicky looked at him and Booker shook his head. 

“Non, mon ami,” he smirked. “Je suis Parisien.” 

“But Joe lives here the longest,” Nile supplied. “He knows the city like the back of his hand.” 

“Is that so?” Nicky turned to him again, once again that slightly crooked smile on his lips and Joe itched for charcoal or a pencil to sketch it. And then he realized what he just had thought and cursed himself inwardly. 

“I was twelve when my parents moved here,” he said after clearing his throat. “So, if you…” 

“Oh, listen Booker! That’s our song,” Nile just blurted and grabbed Booker’s hand.

“Is it?” he asked, clearly confused. Apparently he didn’t even recognize the song. And Joe knew Booker long enough to know that he would never listen to something like that voluntarily. 

“Yes, it is,” Nile said and dragged him away. “Let’s hit the dance floor.” 

“But…” Booker started but Nile just dragged him away. 

“I want to dance!” she said again and then Joe was alone with Nicky.

“You don’t dance?” he asked and followed the two with his eyes. 

“No,” he said and when Nicky seemed disappointed he gestured at the stuff the others had left around the table. “Not as long as they are.” 

“Oh,” Nicky nodded and the smile was back. Joe couldn’t help himself, he had to look at the cute mole beside his lips, partly covered by his scruffy facial hair and even that was cute and Joe hated himself for being such a weak human being. 

“Oh,” someone said beside Nicky and a moment later Andy and Quynh flopped down beside them. “Who’s your pretty friend, Joe?” Quynh asked and Joe felt the heat in his ears again. 

“That’s Nicky,” Joe said and Nicky smiled at the two women. 

“I just wanted to ask him to dance with me,” he explained. “But he said he couldn’t because all your stuff is here.” 

“Well,” Andy declared, an evil grin on her lips. “Now you can.” 

Nicky rose, smiled and held his hand out and Joe looked at it for a long moment before he took it and rose, too. Just a dance. A dance couldn’t hurt, could it?

Joe was wrong. So damn wrong.

Not only was Nicky extremely handsome, no, the bastard could dance, too. The way he moved his hips to the hard techno beat, his legs, his whole body… it was more than alluring. But no! No more dates. Not even with a guy like Nicky.

He had thought the same about the other dates he had had and then they all turned out to be the worst lays he ever had. But Nicky’s smile was… was so sweet and hot and damn… Joe closed his eyes for a moment and let the beat run through his body and danced, danced with one of the prettiest men he knew. 

“You’re a pretty good dancer,” Joe laughed when they hit the bar some time later. They were sweaty and Joe was thirsty. 

“Thanks,” Nicky smiled that sweet smile again. “But you’re not bad either,” he added. 

“Where did you learn to move like that?” Joe asked and Nicky laughed.

“I never told you, yes? I’m a dancer,” he said. “It’s my job. I came to London to dance in the Royal Ballet.” 

“Really?” Joe blurted. “Wow, that’s… that’s awesome!” 

With a seductive smile Nicky leaned over to whisper in his ear, “You know, I have some other moves, too. I could share with you if you want.” 

“That’s… a nice offer, but…” 

“Better not in public?” Nicky grinned and Joe’s ears went hot again. He liked Nicky but he had decided not to have sex anymore. Or for a while at least. 

“Believe me,” Nicky whispered in his ear. “I can show you some moves you never heard of.” 

His breath ticked at his ear and he smelled so good. Joe closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 

“Well, fuck it!” he grumbled. “Let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Joe had opened the door Nicky pressed him against the wall, pressed his body against Joe’s and kissed him. He heard lewd moans and it took him some moments to realize they came from him. But Nicky was a really good kisser! Dammit! His tongue struggled with Joe’s for dominance, his lips were soft and his hands roamed over his shoulder. 

With his foot Nicky threw the door shut and broke the kiss for a moment. 

“Bedroom?” he asked and Joe nodded at the door opposite of them. The two of them stumbled in and somehow Joe had lost his shirt on the way and when he landed on his back on the mattress Nicky’s shirt was gone, too. 

“Oh my god,” Nicky whispered when he straddled his hips and looked down at him. “Did anyone ever tell you that you’re beautiful?” 

Joe swallowed hard and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He shook his head. None of his disastrous dates had ever told him anything like that. God, he could fall in love with Nicky easily, he thought. 

“ _You_ ’re beautiful,” he whispered and let his hands run along Nicky’s legs. He looked up at him and with a smile on his lips he leaned down again, kissed him again. This time slow and sensual. He took his time to explore Joe’s mouth, his tongue touched Joe’s and he nibbled at his lower lip for a moment and Joe’s cock started to get excited in his pants. 

Joe touched Nicky’s warm, silky skin and felt the strong muscles under it. He was a dancer, after all, he thought. 

“You taste so good,” Nicky whispered in his mouth. “This drives me insane.” 

Joe wanted to turn him around, wanted to lay Nicky down on the bed but the man shook his head. He continued kissing him, kissed his lips, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, moved down to his chest and kissed a trail to his nipples. He wrapped his lips around one of the small nubs that hardened immediately the moment he flicked his tongue over it. With his fingers he teased the other one for a while and then moved over to suckt he other one into his mouth. Joe’s cock hardened some more. His nipples always were so sensitive and Nicky seemed to be an expert with his tongue. 

He ran his fingers through Joe’s chest hair while Joe roamed his hands over Nicky’s strong back, down to his ass and into the waistband. Nicky looked up at him, smiled a very dangerous smile before he slid aside. He looked at Joe when he touched the button of his pants and when Joe nodded, he opened it and pulled it down. It landed on the floor beside the shirts.

His cock sprang free and hit his own stomach for a moment. 

“Oh, someone’s happy to see me,” Nicky teased and licked his lips. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and Joe could feel the strength in his hand. Slowly Nicky moved his fingers up and down a few times before he leaned down and gently kissed the glans. 

Joe groaned and Nicky smirked but then he opened his mouth and licked over it. He did that a few times before he wrapped his lips around the head. He used his tongue to dip in the slit and tease the frenulum and Joe threw his head back. Nicky really had a talented mouth and he didn’t lie when he said he knew some _moves_ to share. With his eyes closed he started to suck him off, he managed to swallow Joe’s whole length and when he was down he flicked his tongue out to lick his balls. Joe had never known this was even possible. He caressed Nicky’s ass through his jeans and the other man started to moan, too. And the sound of it tingled through Joe’s cock right to his balls and it didn’t take long for him to be close. 

“Nicky,” he warned him and the other man grinned… and let go of his dick. 

“What do you want?” he asked huskily and Joe blushed violently. Nicky smiled again. He understood. “All right,” he said and leaned up to him to kiss him again. 

Joe reached over and grabbed his hand, pulled him up to him and opened the buttons of his jeans. When he pushed them down he saw that Nicky was hard, too. But before Joe could throw it away Nicky angled a condom out of one of the pockets. 

“Always prepared?” Joe asked and Nicky shrugged. 

“Better safe than sorry,” he said. Joe grinned, reached over, opened the drawer of his bedside table and took out a bottle of lube. Nicky could see some condoms in it, too. 

“Give me the cushion,” he said and Joe raised a brow but gave it to him. He shoved it under his hips and settled between them. He ran both hands along Joe’s thighs and watched his cock leaking precum already. 

“Sei bello come il sole,” he murmured. But before Joe could ask him what it meant Nicky had opened the bottle of lube, had poured some on his finger and started to circle his entrance. Joe gasped because it was cold but it warmed up a moment later and he spread his legs a bit more. 

Nicky smiled at him when he breached him with one finger. He slowly fucked him before he added a second finger. When Joe groaned Nicky started to scissor his fingers and then Joe almost jumped off of the bed when he touched his prostate. 

Nicky smirked when he groaned and brushed it again and again and again. 

“Okay?” he asked and when Joe nodded he added a third finger, he prepared him thoroughly and Joe writhed on his bed. It was so good already and Joe reached down between his legs, grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. 

“Oh, god,” he moaned when Nicky brushed his sweet spot again. “Please!” 

“What do you want?” he asked again and Joe looked at him. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he moaned and with a smile Nicky leaned down to kiss him, hard and full of passion. 

He removed his fingers and Joe almost whined because he felt so empty and he wanted… he wanted… he needed… needed _him_. 

Nicky opened the condom wrapped and with practiced motions he rolled it over his own dick. Joe watched him and let his hand run over Nicky’s stomach. His muscles felt so good under his soft skin and he knew he could get addicted to that feeling. But then Nicky lined up at his entrance, locked his eyes with Joe’s and when he nodded he moved. He entered him slowly, first only with the glans and when Joe wriggled his hips, he shoved in until he bottomed out. 

Joe groaned long and loudly and Nicky ran his hands over his chest, through his chest har and tweaked his nipples. 

“God!” Joe groaned. He was so close already and it felt so good. 

Nicky reached down, grabbed his ankles and lifted both his legs so he was spread open. He slowly started to move, then sped up. Joe stroked his cock and breathed hard through his open mouth. 

But then Nicky found his sweet spot again and Joe threw his head back. 

“Fuck!” he yelped. 

“That’s the idea,” Nicky chuckled and took Joe’s hand off of his dick and placed it at his ankle to hold his own leg. He did it and now Nicky started to stroke his cock while he still fucked him, still alternating between fast strokes and slow ones. 

“Yes!! Yeah-ah-ah…” Joe babbled. “God, please, faster…” he pleaded and Nicky moved. He started to circle his hips and the slapping of skin on skin drove him insane. “Yes, yes, yesssss, yaaa-aaah-aahh-aahhl…” 

Nicky sped up a notch, still hitting his prostate with every stroke and when he flicked his thumb over Joe’s cock, he literally exploded. Like a wave the pleasure washed over him and he spurted his come over his own stomach. His whole body trembled and shook with the aftershocks when Nicky kept fucking him a few more times before he groaned, too. 

Joe could feel him shudder and he reached up to caress his chest, his nipples and whined when he pulled out. Again he felt empty but in a good, spent, sated way. 

“Fuck,” he breathed and grinned at Nicky, who lay down beside him. He fumbled with the condom for a moment until it was off of his dick, tied up and in the waste bin. 

“You okay?” he asked and Joe nodded. 

“Yeah, more than okay,” he said. He just came so hard he almost blacked out, so yes, he was more than okay. He turned onto his side to look at Nicky and once again he thought he was so beautiful. 

“Yeah,” he said again and when Nicky looked at him, he caressed his cheek, leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around his waist and Nicky did the same. “I’m glad you convinced me.”

“I’m glad, too,” Nicky said. 

Joe scrutinized him for a long moment but then he just closed the distance to kiss him. It was a slow kiss, a sensual kiss full of emotions and joy and he pressed his body against Nicky’s. He felt so good, so soft, so strong so… perfect and he knew he could spend the rest of his life like that, held by his strong arms… and fucked into oblivion like he had just minutes earlier. 

They continued kissing and it was good, so good, so perfect as if they knew each other for hundreds of years instead of mere hours. And when Joe felt his dick stirring Nicky looked down raised a brow and smiled this dangerous smile again. 

“Oh, someone’s ready for another round?” he said and Joe sighed happily. 

“Yeah,” he said. “So it seems.” 

“Good,” Nicky said with his beautiful smile. And then he rolled him over.

***

**How was your date?** Nile texted him the next morning.

 **Don’t ask!** Joe answered, a grin on his lips.

 **Bad again?**

**I’m pretty sure at one point in my life I will be able to walk again. Not today, though.**

**La la la!! No details please!!** Nile wrote back. 

**Hey, you asked and here’s my answer.**

**So, you will meet him again?**

**Oh, definitely! :D** He texted with a grin. 

“Joe?” he heard a voice out of the bathroom. “You wanted to join me, yes?” 

“Coming!” 

“Yet?” Nicky called back and Joe couldn’t hold back a chuckle. 

“Well, not yet. But we’ll see…”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
